TV watching
by Kristee Loory Van-Hoyte
Summary: Well, mikey wants to watch comedy show on TV, but there's two obstacles to that. He'll need Don's help to get rid of those.


Well it's TMNT ©. And ya know what everyone says: I don't own them… Pity.

**About story:** Just a small shot from turtle's life... After all, I bet they call Don 'genius' not only for inventing those unbelievable things from different junk! Heh.

**For You**: I hope You'll enjoy this. Any tips and comments are welcome! It's important for me to know your opinion. Thank You for reading!!

* * *

Looking at the notes in his hands, Donatello got out of the lab slowly and walked to the middle of the living room. For a moment he thought that nobody was there, but after a second his eyes caught a movement as one of his brothers shifted on the sofa with a long and deep sigh that sounded almost like a desperate one. Mikey. Of course. Michelangelo and TV - inseparable pair, like day and night. Evil and good. Leo and lections. Raph and fighting. Hun and surplus of testosterone. Or even Popeye the Sailor and spinach.

Maybe he should make a list.

"Mikey, what's wrong?" Don asked, putting his notes away and glancing at his dull and sad younger brother.

"Nothing." Orange masked ninja sighed again. "Tonight is my favorite comedy show."

"Is it that bad?" Genius raised eyebrow ridge questioningly.

"Usually not, dude." Mikey sniffed loudly. "But there's also wrestling match and third part of that movie about lone honorable samurai at the same time. Combine it with the point that we have only one TV… Well, you know what it means."

"Yeah." Donatello chuckled softly. "It means that you probably won't get a chance to see your show."

Michelangelo sighed one more time, then turned around now sitting in his knees and gazing at olive green mutant with a plea in those big blue eyes. His face got that specific expression of the frozen and hungry puppy, lost in the wood full of wild and scary animals, which the youngest used when he wanted to get something from older brothers. Usually it worked with Leo and Don, rarer – with Raph, and even Splinter wasn't able to resist the immediate desire to hug cute little Mikey, give him whatever that one wanted and cuddle him to chase away everything that dared to trouble him.

Michelangelo used this trick to crawl into someone's bed when he simply didn't want to be alone. Usually it took half an hour for elders to start cursing themselves for giving into puppy's expression, because 'cute little' Mikey in his sleep occupied the biggest part of the space, kicked like some crazed horse, drooled and had that horrible habit to talk incoherently as if trying to tell other one about what dream he had at the moment. Like that 'vital' information couldn't wait till the morning…

Having chuckled again, genius nodded.

"Ok." He said, smiling slightly. "I'll help. But everything has its price."

"Anything Donnie!" Mikey exclaimed with rising hope in his voice.

"You're making breakfast tomorrow instead of me. Besides there will be one program on scientific channel before your show and I intend to watch it." Donatello looked at Mike. "And I don't want to hear a single whining or complaining sound about that."

"Ok!" Mikey nodded frantically. "I promise!"

'Fine." Donatello turned around, heading to the exit from the leaving room. "Get the popcorn ready. I'll be right back."

...

Of course Leonardo was in the dojo, meditating and contemplating over his existence or whatever he usually used to contemplate over. Having stepped inside, genius coughed quietly attracting attention and looked at their eldest brother.

"Hey Donnie." Leader greeted, opening his eyes and frowning slightly. "Is something wrong?"

Well, not everybody knew, but Don was very good with face's expressions too, sometimes even better than Mikey. Mostly because he used them more wisely. So now he looked a bit concerned and a bit frustrated, maybe a bit agitated too. Donatello thought about biting his lower lip, but then decided that it would be too much. This act needed a precise performance.

"Well… Uuum…" Olive green terrapin muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "Nothing…"

Leo obediently switched into worrying mode as the true caring brother he was.

"Come on, Don." Blue masked ninja gazed at him more intently. "I know that expression of yours. What is it?"

Now the magic word. Magic name that is.

"It's Raph…" Donatello sighed.

He knew perfectly what Leonardo was going to say next.

"What did he do?" Leader frowned more.

In Mikey's case he would have asked 'What happened', but definitely not when it came to hothead.

"Nothing special, just…" Don threw a glance at the ceiling as if fumbling with words. "There's going to be a movie about that samurai tonight and we wanted to watch it, but…"

A pause for Leo's urging to go on.

"But what?" Leonardo leaned forward.

Now the main part.

"Raph said he'd rather crush TV than watch this honorable crap." Donatello shook his head slightly, it should have looked like he really remembered hothead's not very nice words. "Cause he wants to watch wrestling. And you know that he can do it. He had those mad eyes again."

"I'll talk to him…" Leo muttered before pressing his lips tightly together.

After you finish your meditation.

"After I finish my meditation." Leader added.

He looked offended by 'honorable crap'. Aw, sorry big bro…

"Just don't tell him that I told you that." Donatello asked before leaving.

...

So if Leo occupied the dojo, then Raph should be in his room. And he was, sounds of hard rock rolling all over the space as dark green terrapin worked with his dumbbells, his skin sweating a little. It took him almost a minute to notice that someone appeared in his personal space, but Don didn't rush the time. He waited patiently till Raphael's gaze glided over him and hothead reached for his CD-player to turn off the music.

"What?" He asked putting down his dumbbells.

Now Donatello's face expressed slight annoyance with the imprint of shyness and helplessness. Combo especially for Raph. And the magic name.

"It's just… Leo's going to watch his movie tonight…" Donatello sighed dramatically, biting his lip now. "Well you know… about that samurai."

"Like it gonna happen." Raphael grumbled, stretching his muscles.

"You see… We don't want to watch it, I mean it's so terribly boring." Genius chose his words carefully. "I'd rather watch even your wrestling match. But you know Leo… He said he won't let us waste our time to that stupid show of overgrown baboons, overloaded with steroids."

Now pause for hothead to say something.

"Did he?" Raphael narrowed his golden eyes that already darkened slightly.

And the main part – half flattery and half appeal to help. After all, that one was also his elder brother.

"You know me and Mikey are helpless if Leo decided to do something." Donatello muttered meekly. "I thought maybe you can do something… Talk to him, perhaps."

Yeah, your little brothers need your help since you're the only one who can stand against Leonardo. That line worked all the time.

"Oh, don't worry, Donnie." Raphael grunted, clenching his fists to knead them. "I'll _talk_ to Fearless…"

He looked pissed off by 'show of overgrown baboons, overloaded with steroids'. Aw, sorry Raph…

"Just don't tell him that I told you that." Donatello sighed again before leaving.

...

Don nodded when Michelangelo gave him a bowl with popcorn. Well perhaps it was a bit strange to watch scientific show with popcorn, but we all have right for our little weird habits, haven't we? Smiling, Mikey sat on the couch near his brother and threw one quick glance towards the dojo.

"We are not gonna watch your honorable crap, Fearless!" Raphael snapped.

Genius could bet his shell that at this point hothead poked leader with his finger.

"Sure!" Leader blurted out in a reply. "You'd prefer to watch that stupid show of overgrown baboons, overloaded with steroids."

Donatello smirked, not even turning around. His elder brothers… So strong, so full of care, so... predictable. And so easily manipulated.

"Watch yer mouth!" Raphael barked, his voice as rough as emery paper. "At least it's for real, not like that idiot in blue kimono wandering around hostile land with a sword and his stupid intention to find the murder of his parrot."

"It was not a parrot!" Leonardo's voice rose in volume. "It was his master!"

"Huh?" Raph sounded a bit confused now. "Parrot was his master???"

"It was NOT a parrot!" Leo shouted, having forgotten about self control. "It was a soul of his wise ancestor!"

"Not so wise if he decided to be a parrot." Raphael pointed out, refusing to give up. "Besides if it was a soul, then one who was killed is a damn bird! And yer samurai is avenging for a parrot for three parts already! And ya say that is not stupid?"

"Oh, sure, you wrestling is definitely the smartest show on earth!" Leo's voice started to shake slightly. "They can't even say a complete sentence because their brains had been smashed out of their thick skulls long time ago."

Having smirked once again, Don stopped listening to what was happening in the dojo and straightened a pillow behind his shell. Even if this nice talk was going to end before the beginning of comedy show, elder brothers simply will not be in a mood to watch anything. And tomorrow's morning Mikey's amazing pancakes and Donatello's few new inventions will make them forget about the previous day.

Shifting to make himself more comfortable, olive green terrapin pulled a bowl of popcorn closer.

"Snacks?" He asked, smiling to Mikey.

"Checked." The youngest saluted happily, already chewing his chips.

"Drinks?"

"Checked."

"Remote?"

"Here." Mikey glanced back at some especially loud howl. "Now what?"

"Make TV louder." Donatello leaned back against the back of the sofa. "And switch to the 5 channel."


End file.
